Oni
Oni 'is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by paying $4,99 as an in-app purchase (on mobile) or by finishing The Dark Tower (on Steam). He is not available in the Flash version. Description ''Relentless warrior, in search of vengeance, his name inspires fear among the demon armies he faces. Armed with his dark honor and blazing katanas! Physically, Oni is a very tall warrior, standing to the height of a Dark Slayer and possessing nearly equal strength. He is burgundy red, with bright red flames surrounding his two katanas. Oni is very fast and can move from enemy to enemy quickly, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. Stats Statistics Skills '''Sword Torment Oni stabs his swords into the ground, using ancient magic to summon the swords wielded by warriors who died in the area long ago, to rise and stab enemies from beneath, dealing True Damage. '''(Cooldown: 15 seconds) '''Death Strike : : Oni raises his sword above his head, channelling the ancient power of the Gods to smite a single foe with incredible power, dealing True Damage. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) * Oni does not take damage from the infernal combustion of Demon Spawn, Demon Lord, Demon Hound, Demon Legion, Flareon, Gulaemon and Cerberus - this makes him highly recommended when you're playing against demons. Strategy Oni is a pure melee hero specialized in one-on-one combat, capable of annihilating any foe. Oni has a lot of health, and is protected by good armor. He can stand for a while against most foes, even huge ones like Yeti and Forest Troll. Like all Kingdom Rush heroes, Oni recovers 25% of his max health each second while idle (when neither moving nor engaging). For example, Oni heals 144 health per second at level 7, 150 at level 8, 156 at level 9, and 163 at level 10. In other words, Oni takes 4 seconds to go from 1 HP to maximum. Oni needs a relatively short period of idle time to start healing, compared to some other heroes such as Hacksaw, who's healing takes longer to begin - although the differences among them are slight. * Bosses who cannot instant-kill, such as Ulguk-Hai or Gul'Thak, will take a while to kill Oni, so he can safely tank against them, retreat when heavily injured, then go back into the fray after he has healed himself. * Ranged attackers can be distracted by using Oni as a meat shield, protecting soldiers who would otherwise be overwhelmed. Be careful though, groups of strong ranged foes like Troll Chieftains and Flareons can still kill Oni quickly. * Since Oni is immune to demons' infernal combustion, he is one of the few heroes capable of fighting demons for an extended period of time. * Oni, with his skills, deals the most damage of all the heroes. His Death Strike allows Oni to kill even the toughest of foes within a matter of seconds, while Sword Torment will dish out immense damage to all enemies around him, or enough to greatly weaken most. Both skills deal True Damage, thus you do not need to worry about armor/magic resistance. ** When Oni has acquired Death Strike, even bosses take significant damage from the skill, and while not enough to kill them, it will still provide a great help to weaken the boss. * To avoid Oni wasting his powerful skills on weak, lone foes, you should always send him into the spot with the highest enemy concentration and try to get him into combat with the strongest foe. Doing so will make the most of Oni's great melee capability, and quickly getting rid of that huge enemy to ease the pressure on your defense. Overall, try not to leave Oni unattended, as he can move fast and can be more helpful if he spreads out his usefulness across the battlefield. * Against bosses who have instakill abilities, such as J.T. and Sarelgaz, do not send Oni against them. No matter how durable he is, Oni will die just as fast as any other hero, removing an extremely useful hero from play for 18 precious seconds. * Although Oni cannot target flying enemies, the Sword Torment will damage the flying enemies above him, if he's fighting with ground enemies at the time. This is similar to how Artillery Towers towers damage flying enemies, but not target them (except Tesla X104). * Like Death Ray, Death Strike's instant-kill removes the death explosions of Abominations, prevents Fallen Knights from turning into Spectral Knights, and kills Lycans in human form without them shifting into werewolves. * Because Oni raises his swords slowly for Death Strike, it can be wasted on an already dead enemy. To avoid it, you can simply reposition him right before he carries it out. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes * "Off with their heads!" * "[[wikipedia:Banzai charge|''Banzai!]]"'' * "My blades are thirsty!" * "A good death!" * (when killed) "Death brings me honor..." Trivia *An Oni (Kanji: 鬼) is a yōkai (spirit or demon) from Japanese folklore. They are usually ugly looking, with wide grins, horns, fangs and usually red or blue skin. While usually malicious monsters that attack people, they can also be considered protective, as statues bearing their grimacing faces are found on buildings to ward off other spirits (like gargoyles found on European buildings for the same purpose). The Oni feature a great deal in Japanese culture, appearing in some form in numerous Manga, Anime and computer games. *'"Off with their heads"' - Said in several different forms, but popularly linked to the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland. *'"Banzai!"' - The Banzai charge is the term used by the Allied forces to refer to Japanese human wave attacks mounted by infantry units. This term came from the Japanese cry "Tenno Heika Banzai" (天皇陛下萬歲, "Long live the Emperor"), shortened to banzai, and it specifically refers to a tactic used by Japanese soldiers during the Pacific War. *'"My blades are thirsty"' ** The a line of a song called 'Swordmaster' by Battlelore. *'"A good death"' ** A line spoken by Kasumoto in the film The Last Samurai. *'"Death brings me honor"' ** When killed, Oni draws his wakizashi (which is not used in combat) and performs seppuku, the ritual suicide that samurai perform so they can die with honor. Gallery 013a685fbe5427120e4224d872b0e82f2709c6a23e.jpg|Regular Appearance 01416f986a253d789d3aef05e1cc2568f27a8b38cf.jpg|Regular Attack IMG_0450.PNG|Leveling Up HeroSkill_Oni_1.PNG|Sword Torment HeroSkill_Oni_2.PNG|Death Strike 0163db522f7b7b5794c611d3b502659930a43599ca.jpg|Casting Death Strike Oni performing seppuku.jpg|Seppuku Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes